bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Nikolanikov
Nikolai Nikolanikov is a temporary player character in Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a priest in the Crystal Orthodoxy, having served even during its period of oppression under the Duchy of Eternia. He carries the Bishop asterisk. Profile Appearance Nikolai is a thirty-four year old man with short brown hair with a prominent chin curtain and blue eyes. He wears a long white robe and a long white cape with a red trim on the sides. He has a yellow and white tippet, as well as a blue cloth on his chest emblazoned with the insignia of the three cavaliers. He has a brown tie around his waist and brown gloves, and wields the Bishop's Staff as his weapon of choice. After setting with Denys, Nikolai changes his appearance while adapting use of the staff Nirvana as a reflection of his resolve. Personality Nikolai is wise, calm and composed and is often seen giving advice to others. He tends to address others politely even those that are younger than him. Nikolai however is extremely blunt and shows little to no restraint in speaking his mind, whenever he believes he should state something and often repeats the same idea twice with just as much bluntness "for Good Measure" as he puts it. Nikolai views Yew as a son, just as much as the latter views him as a fatherly figure. Nikolai goes to the point of trying to fake and otherwise convince Yew to desist where Janne would use force instead, showing that he is visibly more conflicted about his allegiances. Story Years prior, Nikolai joined the Crystalguard to purge the corruption that poisoned the Crystal Orthodoxy along with his friends. Though Nikolai became a respected recruiter, known as the "Stalwart Aurochs" of the Three Cavaliers, he is disheartened to find his friends gave into greed. Though Duchy ceased its Anticrystalism movement as Agnès Oblige restored their faith while establishing peace between them and Eternia, Nikolai felt it was not enough to undo the corruption. Thus he realigned himself with the Glanz Empire out of a need for atonement. Having accompanied Yew Geneolgia to Pilgrim's Grove to save Agnès from Kaiser Oblivion, Nikolai heads back to Gathelatio to heal the Crystalguards who returned to the Sanctum after being injured. But in truth, Nikolai killed the injured by the turn Yew returned. Considering Yew like a son, Nikolai did not want to fight him and decided to fake his death while urging him to live on and abandon all hope of saving Agnès. But Nikolai is forced to reveal his true loyalties to Yew at Eternian Central Command as he helps Janne fight him and his allies. Nikolai later battles Yew's group at the Temple of Water, revealing his reasons and refusing to surrender until Yew is forced to kill him. When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to go back in time to stop the kaiser before he could kidnap Agnès, it negated Nikolai's demise with him gaining memories of his previous timeline as consequence. He and Janne manage to spirit the unmasked Denys Geneolgia back to the Skyhold. Gameplay In battle, Nikolai utilizes his skills as a holder of the Bishop asterisk. He will frequently use Heal, and later Vivify healing magic to keep himself and his allies alive. Nikolai will also attack with his staff for moderate damage, and is seemingly able to use the Wizard's Spirit Magic, namely Lightning to deal heavy thunder-based damage to the entire party. Creation and development Voice Nikolai is voiced by Toru Okawa in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Rufus Shinra from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. He is voiced by Jamieson Price in the English version. He shares his English voice actor with Reeve Tuesti from the aforementioned compilation, as well as Braev Lee. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Nikolai appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Nikolai.png| BDPB Nikolai2.png| Other media LINE Nikolai appears on sticker sets for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker sets he appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Nikolai Sticker.png| LINE Musketeers Sticker.png| Gallery BS Nikolai Nikolanikov CG Render.jpg|CG render. Nicolai_Nikolanikov.png|Render of Nikolai. BS Nikolai Nikolanikov2.png|Artwork. BS Nikolai Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating the release of Bravely Second. BS Nikolai SS2.png|Nikolai in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS3.png|Janne, Yew and Nikolai in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS4.png|Nikolai and Janne in the opening FMV. Bravely-second_eng05.jpg|In-game screenshot of Nikolai. BS Janne & Nikolai.png|Janne and Nikolai. Scr BS bestiary Nickolai.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology Nikolai is a variant of Nicholas, meaning "victory of the people." In Japanese, Ni (二） means two, which refers to his tendency to say things twice as well as his asterisk's innate ability, Good Measure, which increases the effects of spells that are cast twice in a row. Trivia *Nikolai is hinted to be a fan of Praline à la Mode in an entry of Yew's Diary. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Guest characters